Episode 409: Beverly Sills
The pigs are excited that guest star Beverly Sills plans to perform "Pigoletto" as the closing number. For his work in this episode, Malcolm Stone received his first Emmy nomination. Songs/Sketches * "Take Ten Terrific Girls" (Statler and Waldorf) * "When the Bloom is on the Sage" (Bev Sills) * Muppet News Flash * "Muppera" (The Fuzz Brothers) * Muppet University (Sam the Eagle) * ''Pigoletto (Beverly and the Pigs) Summary .]] At the start of the show, Statler and Waldorf complain that the opening numbers are too weird -- "what do you have tonight, a Chinese gorilla dancing ballet?" Embarrassed, Kermit cancels the opening number, infuriating the Chinese gorilla who was planning to dance ballet. Kermit asks the old men what they would do for an opening number, so they throw together a burlesque number ("Take Ten Terrific Girls"). Fozzie Bear heckles from the balcony. Backstage, Scooter tells Kermit that his bike is being stolen. Kermit runs outside, leaving Fozzie to introduce the next act. Confused about who the guest star is, Fozzie introduces her as "one of the great singers of country and western music," Miss Bev Sills. Beverly sings "When the Bloom is on the Sage" in opera style, and also tap dances. Between numbers, Miss Piggy practices her soprano on Kermit when she finds out Beverly will be doing an opera number at the end of the show. He tells her that Beverly is holding auditions later, and Piggy should love the opera -- it's called "Pigoletto." The Newsman rushes on for a Muppet News Flash to announce that Beverly will be singing opera until the cows come home. Gonzo meets with Beverly in her dressing room to demonstrate his new art form -- spoon-hanging. When Sam the Eagle arrives to worship at Beverly's feet, he's scandalized to find her practicing spoon-hanging. The UK Spot for the episode is an opera number performed by the Fuzz Brothers. Miss Piggy visits Beverly in her dressing room to audition for "Pigoletto." Soon, the room is filled with auditioning pigs, including Strangepork playing the kazoo and Link Hogthrob trying out for the basketball team. Beverly tells them that they'll all have a part in the closing number. That doesn't sit well with the other animals, who complain to Kermit that they can sing opera too -- suggesting "Goat-erdammerung" (Götterdämmerung), "La Traviotter" (La Traviata) and "Madame Buttermilk" (Madama Butterfly). Robin the Frog claims that he's perfect for "Low 'n Green" (Lohengrin). Onstage, Sam the Eagle presents Muppet University, a classy educational feature. He looks through a microscope at a water drop -- and is horrified to see Kermit the Protozoa and Fozzie Amoeba performing vaudeville schtick. For the closing number, Beverly performs "Pigoletto," with a chorus of upstaging pigs, including Link Hogthrob, Julius Strangepork, and Miss Piggy as Cleopatra. Although the name is a spoof of Rigoletto, the music being performed is also taken from La Traviata, Carmen, Aida, and Die Walkure. Beverly gets involved in a "who can sing higher" contest with Piggy, which ends when Piggy drops to a dramatic low note. Cast Muppets: :Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Beauregard, Beaker, the Newsman, Robin the Frog, Sam the Eagle, Link Hogthrob, Julius Strangepork, Lubbock Lou and His Jughuggers, Kermit the Protozoa, Fozzie Amoeba, the Fuzz Brothers, Goat, Cow, Otter Background Muppets: :Janice, Annie Sue, Beauregard, Beaker Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Waldorf, Link Hogthrob, and the Newsman :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Animal :Jerry Nelson as Robin and Dr. Julius Strangepork :Richard Hunt as Scooter and Statler :Dave Goelz as Gonzo :Steve Whitmire as others :Louise Gold as others :Kathy Mullen as others Edits * Nickelodeon: Muppet University was cut. * CTS: The UK spot with the Fuzz Brothers singing opera is cut. 409